wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Mexico
It is the new Spanish language production of Wicked the Witches of Oz, based on the novel of Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by Gregory Maguire, that opened Mexico City on October 17, 2013. The show recently ended their run early on January 18 2015. 'Spanish Translation' Marco Villafán 'Cast' Original Cast *Elphaba - Danna Paola / Ana Cecilia Anzaldúa *Glinda - Cecilia de la Cueva / Majo Pérez *Fiyero - Jorge Lau *El Mago (The Wizard) - Paco Morrales *Nessarosa (Nessarose) - Marisol Meneses *Srta. Mórrida (Madame Morrible) - Anahí Allué *Boq - Adam Sadwing *Doctor Dillamond - Beto Torres Ensemble *Alicia Paola Sánchez *Alma Escudero *Andrés Elvira *Bárbara Sepúlveda *Beto Díaz *Elvira Moreno *Emmanuel Gaitán *Ernesto Peart * Estíbalitz Ruiz *Jonathan Castillo *Kim Yáñez *Liesl Lar * Lizeth Navarro *Maria Daniela * Mariano Villarello *Rodrigo De Urquidi * Sebastián Treviño *Viviana Barrera Swings *César Luna *Edén Pintos *Fernanda Caballero *Luis Carlos Villareal *Marcia Peña *Raymundo Montoya Guest Actors * Glinda '- Crisanta Gomez * '''El Mago (The Wizard) '- Hector Sandarti * 'Srta. Morrida (Madame Morrible) '- Fernanda Tapia Understudies * 'Elphaba '- Edén Pintos * 'Glinda '- Liesl Lar * 'Fiyero '- Rodrigo De Urquidi / Andres Elvira * 'El Mago (The Wizard) '- Beto Torres / Beto Diaz * 'Nessarosa (Nessarose) '- Estíbalitz Ruiz / Liesl Lar * 'Srta. Morrida (Madame Morrible) '- Alicia Paola Sanchez/ Elvira Moreno * 'Boq '- Sebastian Treviño/ Kim Yañez * '''Dr. Dillamond - Beto Diaz/ Luis Carlos Villarreal Cast Replacement History *'Paco Morales' replaced Eugenio Montessoro, who was originally cast in the role, as The Wizard (El Mago). * Rodrigo de Urquidi replaced''' Israel Estrada''' as ensemble and Fiyero's understudy. * Ernesto Peart Falcon replaced Julius Brewster-Cotton as ensemble. * Maria Daniela replaced Charlene Arian as Melena. . Songs Act 1 # Muere un ser malvado (An evil being dies) #¡Viva Shiz! (Long live Shiz!) #El Mago y yo (The Wizard and I) #¿Qué es lo que siento? (What am I feeling?) #Algo mal (Something Bad) #Sal a bailar (Go out to dance) #Popular #No soy yo (It's not me) #La Ciudad Esmeralda (The Emerald City) #Un gran sentimental (A great sentimental man) #En contra de la gravedad (Against gravity) Act 2 #Muere un ser malvado (Reprise) / ¡Qué bueno! (An evil being dies (Reprise) / How nice!) #La Bruja Malvada del Este (The Wicked Witch of the East) #Maravilloso (Wonderful) #No soy yo (Reprise) not me (Reprise) #Mientras viva en ti (As long as I'm living inside you) #No hay bien (There's not goodness) #Marcha de los Cazadores de Brujas (March of The Witch Hunters) #Por ti (For you) #Final (Finale) 'Trivia' *This is the first time Wicked has been translated into Spanish. *Danna Paola is the youngest actress to play Elphaba at 18 years old, she attended the audition at 17 years old. *Cecilia de la Cueva is the tallest actress to play Glinda, she has a height of 5' 11" *The mexican set of "Wicked" is the largest in the world. *Danna and Cecilia did the audition for both main characters, Elphaba and Glinda. *Majo used the costumes of Kendra Kassebaum. *Barbara Sepulveda is youngest memeber of the ensemble in the history of Wicked, at 18 years old. * Eden Pintos is the first swing to also be the understudy for Elphaba. Category:Productions Category:Wicked México Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Wicked the musical Category:Wicked Gallery wicked mx logo.png|Spanish logo wicked mx ana broom.png|Ana in rehearsal danna the wizard and i.png|Danna in rehearsal ceci glinda wand.png|Ceci in rehearsal wicked mx advert.png 1381701 168894929969664 934699904 n.jpg 1383636 165048853693218 1593638531 n.jpg 1231311 155772834620820 1147862667 n.jpg 1382853 346019045544012 669899809 n.jpg 1378287 349961081816475 1811175145 n.jpg Wicked mx advert.png Videos Category:Productions Category:Wicked México Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Wicked the musical Category:Wicked